Josh Tucker
Josh Tucker is a mechanic who works at Webster's Autocentre, and also drugged and raped David Platt on a drunken night out. In January 2018, a vacancy arose at the garage following the death of their mechanic Luke Britton. Despite his girlfriend Alya Nazir's protests about replacing him so soon after his death, the owner Kevin Webster believed that his garage was understaffed and placed an advert looking for a new mechanic. Josh approached co-owner Tyrone Dobbs and asked if he needed to fix anything in order to prove he was worthy of the job. After joking about Tyrone's long face and asking if anyone had died, Zeedan Nazir informed him of Luke's death. Tyrone told him to drop off his CV and that he would meet up later for an interview in the Rovers. After a brief interview, querying about the number of different towns and garages he had worked in, Tyrone agreed to give Josh the job. Josh also impressed Tyrone by suggesting that they and other street residents should remember Luke by hosting a charity boxing match in his honour. Josh and Tyrone enquired in the Rovers to see if anybody was willing to put their name forward to fight in the charity boxing night. Maria Connor agreed to give it a go, much to the surprise of her friend David Platt, who suggested the only reason she wanted to enter was to get close to Josh. David and Josh later developed a close friendship, which caused problems in David's relationship with his girlfriend Shona Ramsey since it was clear to her he would rather go out with his new friend than stay at home with her and his children. In March 2018, after having an argument with Shona, David went on a night out with Josh. When he stepped away to go to the men's room, Josh drugged his drink and took David back to his flat, where he plied him with more alcohol. After getting David almost unconscious, he took him to his bedroom, where he raped him. David woke up the next morning in Josh's bed and realised with horror what had happened to him. He confronted Josh, who put the blame on David by claiming it was a drunken one night stand and he was "up for it". David was sickened when Josh attended his nephew Harry's birthday party. At the party, Josh taunted David over his rape, telling him that it happened and he needed to "get over it". When David planned to emigrate to New Zealand, Josh spoke to his father Martin in order to try and convince him that David should stay in Weatherfield. After David decided to stay, Josh continued to wind up David by telling him that he knew him intimately and that no matter where he moved to, their night together happened. Unable to come to terms with what had happened and fearing he may pass on a sexually transmitted disease, David broke up with Shona. Josh asked David if he had ended the relationship because of their one-night stand. David angrily told Josh that he was deluded and sick in the head if he thought that he ended the relationship because he wanted to get together with him. List of appearances 2018 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 26th Jan (1) *Fri 26th Jan (2) *Mon 29th Jan (1) *Mon 29th Jan (2) *Fri 2nd Feb (1) *Mon 5th Feb (2) *Mon 12th Feb (1) *Wed 14th Feb (1) *Fri 16th Feb (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 16th Feb (2) *Mon 19th Feb (2) *Thu 22nd Feb *Fri 23rd Feb (1) *Fri 23rd Feb (2) *Wed 28th Feb (2) *Mon 5th Mar (2) *Fri 9th Mar (2) *Mon 12th Mar (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 12th Mar (2) *Wed 14th Mar (1) *Wed 14th Mar (2) *Fri 16th Mar (1) *Fri 16th Mar (2) *Mon 19th Mar (1) *Mon 19th Mar (2) *Wed 21st Mar (1) *Wed 21st Mar (2) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 26th Mar (1) *Mon 26th Mar (2) *Wed 4th Apr (2) *Fri 6th Apr (1) *Fri 6th Apr (2) *Mon 9th Apr (1) *Mon 9th Apr (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Mechanics Category:Articles which need to be updated